Since its beginnings, golf has been a favorite sport for members of the elite classes around the world. Since the Arnold Palmer era of the late 1950's, however, the popularity of the sport has increased exponentially as more golf courses have been built to accommodate the increased demand by the proletariat, and the perception that golf is a pastime only for the aristocrats has disappeared. Today, golf is played by people from every strata of society, on golf courses around the world. The public's general interest in golf is apparent by the amount of media coverage given to golf tournaments, and by the prominent status given to professional golfers.
Clubs, or “sticks” as they are affectionately called, are on the essential list of equipment necessary to the enjoyment of the game. Clubs are available in a wide variety of configurations, ideally suited for various terrains, types of shots at varying distances, and individual styles and preferences for a particular shot. The clubs may be generally classified in three broad categories: woods (or metals), irons and putters. Metals are normally used for long shots, and are capable of propelling the ball 300 yards or more in the hands of a skilled golfer. Irons are generally used for long, medium and short range shots where accuracy is most important, and may have a larger face angle to elevate the ball off the ground—for example, when the shot is made from a bunker or grassy knoll. Metals and irons are classified numerically according to the face angle of their striking surface, and their shaft length. The putter is used for a variety of short shots on, or close to, the greens surface. Ideally, a ball hit with a putter will skid, then roll on the ground, and will not become airborne for any appreciable distance.
Although putters are used for short range shots, they are designed to provide the greatest accuracy and feel of any club, since the object of putting is to roll the ball into the hole in the fewest strokes possible. To achieve this, the golfer has to estimate the force and direction to be imparted to the ball by the putter so that the ball will travel with the desired speed and direction, notwithstanding the effect of surface irregularities on the ball's path. This is a complicated and difficult task to perform with regularity, and the likelihood of success of any putt can be increased if the golfer maintains the proper grip, stance and body orientation when rolling the ball and swinging the putter along the proper path.
Traditional putters reflect design philosophies that are often 30 to 70 years old, and typically incorporate few features that assist the golfer in making a repeatable stroke. Often a putter design impedes correct application of the club itself to the task at hand. In some cases putters use sight lines or groove markings to help the golfer aim more accurately, but these devices often are confusing, distracting and ill-conceived. In addition, conventional putters are formed from many separate components that can be easily assembled inaccurately, leading to an inevitable misalignment error when striking the ball with the putter.